Immunity
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Collection. MinaKushi. 1. Kiss - Stealing: At some point, he realized that he had absolutely no idea how to deal with…this. How did one deal with a redheaded kissing bandit? Pre-canon. PWP. Ficlet. Established Pairing.


**Title:** Stealing

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** SymphoniaFreak

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina

**Other Characters:** Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto

**Theme: **Kiss

**Summary:** At some point, he realized that he had absolutely no idea how to deal with…this. How did one deal with a redheaded kissing bandit?

**Word Count:** 920

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot Collection – Complete

**Genre: **Humor, Romance

**Warnings:** PWP

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Completed:** November 16, 2012

**Last Edited:** Novmeber 24, 2012

* * *

The first time she did it, he had blinked, body paralyzed with shock. Kisses from his favorite redhead were not new. In fact, they had been dating for close to quite a while so they were more or less expected. However, he just was not used to her quite literally stealing them, and especially not like she had. In the time they had dated, they'd shared hurried kisses; the ones where one of them realized they were running late, or there was a press for time all around but they still forced some time for just a quick kiss. This particular kiss hadn't been like that. They had shared playful kisses, laughing between brushes of lips as they tried unsuccessfully to hold a conversation or teasing as one or the other played hard-to-get. This wasn't that either.

Kushina would manage to appear out of thin air and then kiss him before he even realized what was happening. Then she would disappear once more before her abrupt appearance even registered completely. Surprised as all hell, and absolutely certain she was playing games with him like she was wont to, he would go looking for her. And when he found her, she acted like she did not have the slightest clue as to what he was talking about, even though she knew he could catch her in a lie a mile away. Perplexing as it had been, he had figured Kushina was simply up to her usually antics and eccentrics; and so he had dropped the subject.

But then she did it again; appeared out of nowhere, literally stole a kiss, and then refused to acknowledge she had done it when he brought it up after the fact. And as the pattern continued, he went from perplexed to confounded to wanting answers to simply wanting a solution to this habit of hers. So much so that he was willing to grumble within the vicinity of the Uchiha Head and his graceful wife, for which he had gotten a smug, knowing look from the patriarch of the family, and a sympathetic if amused look from the matriarch. He had been tempted to ask for advice because as much as he and Fugaku could argue, Mikoto was still a longtime friend and teammate of his who could definitely help him with his situation.

However, neither of them seemed inclined to help him past the knowing look and the encouraging, almost gleeful hug from his former teammate. And while that would have left any other man irritated at still being stuck at square one, he realized something very obvious. If Fugaku knew what he was going through, then logically it was because Mikoto had put him through something similar. Though, he imaged it was a much more tempered version of whatever it was Kushina had taken to doing. It was not exactly helpful, but it was comforting.

So, finally he took to being not just prepared for her next stolen kiss, but ready to turn the tables and steal one from her first. He was the Yellow Flash after all, and the Fourth Hokage to boot; he should be able to catch his own girlfriend in a game of speed. Minato did not have to wait long. Within a few days, Kushina had struck again, and true to his intentions, he caught her arm with one hand and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist while she was stunned into stillness for a fraction of a second.

He grinned when she tried to rear backwards and didn't get very far. Her pretty eyes narrowed warningly, and he gloated a little more. "So, now that I caught you in the act, want to tell me what this is all about?"

She huffed in a way that said irritated and he found absolutely adorable. "Nothing." She shrugged, and as if she had not just been irritated at getting caught, she gave him an almost impish grin. The same one he knew that, if they ever had children, he hoped they didn't inherit because it did _not_ bode well for the village. "I just wanted to see how many kisses I could steal before you caught on."

He frowned contemplatively. "Caught on?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you slow poke, caught on."

Mocking offense at the 'slow poke' comment, he squeezed her a little before finally loosening his hold on her. "To what, you brat?"

She took full advantage of the loosened grip by stealing another kiss and ducking away. Now the real frustration came back as she winked and spun to go in the opposite direction he was headed. "I'm not telling you before you catch on."

It was his turn to huff as he shook his head. The blonde tried to decide if she was being a tease, a brat, or if she was just plain playing. And he finally realized why Fugaku had given him the look he did. Smiling lightly, he turned back towards his original destination and started heading for the tower, no longer caring if his fiery little redhead stole any more kisses.


End file.
